Emmett & Carlisle
by Twilightdiary
Summary: what happens when the Coven goes out and leave Emmett & Carlisle all alone..come find out and see their relationship change
1. The start of a new type of relationship

My name is Carlisle Cullen I am a vampire and have been one for a long time, I remember being human even though it was so long ago my memories of my human life has become foggy, its because compared to my vampire senses I was completely handicap. At first when I was a vampire I sought to commit suicide in a lot of ways, but always I would fail death is always out of reach for me so I dispaired I stayed far from temptation so I would never kill anyone or worse turn them.

I spent the longest time alone always alone and never having any company, I may have been a vampire, but I was still a man I still had needs when I was horny I would undress myself and play with myself. I would spit my venom into my hand and rub it on my 7 inch thick cock, I would start off slow rubbing soft cock, with each and every passing moment it hardend greatly and I moaned as the precum soaked my cock making it sensitive, I increased pace of my rubbing and moaned feeling pleasure until I shot out cum and it mixed with my venom I had used earlier. I scooped up my cum and licked it, it tasted good and I still felt horny I panted for a moment and felt my cock starten to soften. I resumed to jerk my cock harder and faster, sometimes I would stop to tease myself when I felt the pleasure building.

I would do that frequently almost once a day, But the days of self serving are over. I eventually found a family and gained a wife. Esme was a good cock sucker she would lick the tip of my cock and it felt so good. She would suck my dick like a wild animal...like it was her favorite brand of icy stick. I was greatful to have such a great family, unforchantly most of them have gone to visit the Denali's and have left me alone, the only one who remained behind with me was Emmett.  
I was working at the hospital in my office when I felt really horny, I locked my door and laid on the single paitent bed in my office and pulled down my pants my cock was hard and I needed relief it looked Like I would be giving myself, self appreatiation time. My cock was rock hard and I closed my eyes it felt so hard, I began to rub myself slowly and stopped I opened my eyes as I sniffed the scent in the air I regonized it instantly, Emmett he was in the area.  
I sat up and groaned climbing off my bed I pulled up my pants and rubbed the bulge in my pants "patience, soon" i spoke to myself as I moved to unlock the office door and went back to my desk and hid behind it, the desk covered my long hard erection and I gave myself a quick rub, it felt really good.  
I pulled my hand out a few moments before Emmett came into my office, I looked at him "Hello son, this is a surprise." I spoke Emmett looked at me and greated me back "hello father I just came to see when you would be finished with work I thought we could spend the afternoon together." The idea sounded good to me I enjoyed spending time with Emmett he was always fun to be around with. I told him to give me five minutes and he did, as soon as he left I thought about giving myself a quicky, but Emmett would probably be able to smell my cum and knew what I did, I sighed and thought of un appeal thoughts my errection went away and I stood up I went of my office and walked to Emmett when a nurse came to me and told me there was a car accident and the paitents were on the way.

I looked at Emmett and told him to go home, I would be there as soon as possible and he left. I spent the rest of the afternoon tending to the accident victims and finally everything settled down. I was free to go home, when I arrived home I explored the house to see it was empty when I went to Emmett & Rosalie's room I found Emmett sitting on his couch naked rubbing his thick ten inch dick, seeing Emmetts cock it was exciting it was huge I found myself feeling horny my cock was awakening slowly from its slumber making a bulge in my pants, this was the first time I saw my son's cock. Emmett & I arn't actually related by blood, but vampire venom it was I who turned him, who sired him so he was not my biological son.

Emmett stopped and looked at me, "hey dad what's up." I looked at Emmetts hot body in awe, my son did not seem shy or ashamed it was surprising until I remembered how flamboyant my son was with his wife Rosalie. "Hey Emmett I am sorry, Ill come back latter." Emmett smiled and I looked at that cocky grin "you can stay if you want, why not join me" he asked. I looked at his god like naked body, "I don't think it's appropriate. my son" I answered him, Emmett smiled and stood up as he walked to me his long hard cock was like a tripod in between his legs.

Emmett placed his hands between my legs, "really dad your friend downstairs tells me other wise, come on nothing wrong with group mastibation." I looked at Emmett and found myself tempted to agree, but before I could reject his offer Emmett ripped off all my clothing leaving me naked in front of my son. Emmett looked at my seven inch errect cocked and grinned, he rubbed it slowly and i gasped it felt soo good. Emmett's other hand rubbed my arm and I enjoyed the great sensation. Emmett picked me up and carried me to the couch and sat beside me, he placed his hand on my cock and squeezed it tightly, it felt good I placed my hand around Emmets long hard dick and we began to rub each other's cock in unision. I moaned loudly and panted feeling Emmetts soft, yet strong hand on my dick rubbing it I looked at Emmett and he looked at me with a smile on his face, he leaned in and I did the same we leaned in to kiss each other I felt his tongue in my mouth massaging my tongue and I massaged his tongue with my own. Emmett let go of my cock and I let go of his, I climbed onto his lap and pulled back, I had no idea what came over me this was Emmett my own family. I leaned in to suck on his neck and he moaned I moved my tongue from his neck down to his nipples and licked it before sucking on it for a moment I heard him groan from pleasure.

Emmett leaned to the side and pulled out some baby oil I looked at him and he spoke to me "Put it on me, I want it on all over dad." I nodded and took the lotion and poured some on my hands and began rubbing it into Emmett's god like chest rubbing it everywhere even on his arms I climbed off Emmetts lap and placed the lotion on his legs while I rubbed the lotions into his legs I could not help, but watch Emmetts long thick ten inch cock it was wet with precum, the scent was so appealing I could not stop myself from taking Emmetts huge cock and stuffing it into my mouth going in as deep as I could "Oh my fucking god" he spoke moaning, My mouth was full with Emmett's dick and with my tongue I licked up the precum from the tip of Emmets cock and I pulled out before eventually resuming on sucking his cock. "Yeah dad take it all" He moaned.

I did as my son told me to and took all of Emmetts cock, I could feel the tip of his cock moving slowly down my throat, what was best of all is the taste it was amazing like nothing I had ever had before. I pulled back and licked Emmetts cock like an icypop and licked his juicy inner thighs and moved onto sucking on his balls, the balls were salty and sweaty he tasted like a man. each time I heard him groan his hand always petting my hair I moved closer to his cock as he shot a load in my face, Emmetts cum covered my face completely and he looked down at me and I looked up at him "enjoying the facial" he asked.

I nodded and went back to sucking my son's cock, I could see now why rosalie could never bare herself to be away from Emmett to have this at your disposal anytime, it truly was a blessing. I resumed sucking his cock wildly and Emmett shot another load this time in my mouth, there was so much to swallow parts of his cum dripped down the sides of my mouth and I pulled back panting. Emmett leaned down and licked his own come from the side of my mouth, "that was enjoyable" I spoke,

Emmett laughed "we are only getting started dad, get on all fours. I did as I was told and stepped back from my son and stood on my hands and knees, I looked behind me to see Emmett standing tall his perfect body behind me with his rock hard cock he moved in close behind me and with his hands parted my ass cheeks and pushed his long thick ten inch cock into my ass, I groaned in pain it was too huge for any man to bare, I heard emmett moan in pleasure "your ass is so tight, it remind me of how rosalie's ass used to be, before I broke her in. Now her ass fits my cock like a glove to a hand." Emmett spoke.

Emmett slapped my ass cheek and the echo of the slap could be heard through out the house. Emmett slowly pushed his cock into me deep inch by inch, I moaned in pain and Emmett smiled enjoying himself. "I look forward to breaking your ass in dad." Emmett spoke, I groaned as his cock we completely in my ass now. I leaned down more resting on my elbows and Emmett stayed still his cock slowly stretching my ass out, Emmett finally started to move in and out at first he was slow and it still hurt until he finally started to pound my ass with his huge cock "gentle...gentle" I begged, Emmett ignored me and slapped my ass hard continuing to pound me with everything he had, I moaned in a mixture of pleasure and agony.

I felt my asshole rip as Emmetts repeated pounding only intensified "Easy Emmett" I continued to pleed, only he still ignored me. Emmett finally moaned out loudly and pulled out his cock and came over my asshole, he was panting and I moaned glad to finally have a rest, I wondered how Rosalie could deal with someone as huge and powerful as Emmett and his cock.

I picked myself up and found myself unable to Balance and fell onto the couch panting "I fucked you so hard your gonna have trouble walking for a few days." he spoke sounding proud. I looked at Emmett and he moved to me and bent down he started to suck on my cock hard and tugged on it with his teeth I moaned and was glad I was finally getting my cock sucked, I needed this relief.

My son tugged on me again and pulled his mouth out from my cock and started wanking it hard and fast I moaned when he resumed on sucking it I felt the pleasure swell within my seven inch cock I could not hold back any longer and came in Emmetts mouth, Emmett swallowed my come all and pulled back "that tasted good." he spoke and leaned in to kiss me passionatly. Emmett licked my face clean from his cum that he had previously shot in my face, "we going to do this again." he asked and I nodded "good because I am not done yet breaking in your virgin ass, When I am done with it your asshole wont be so small anymore." I nodded "good and I need to learn how to take all of your cock when sucking it" I spoke and Emmett nodded, "Damn straight."

Emmett placed his hand on my cock "you belong to me now dad, Understand from now on when ever mom and everyone else is away you will pleasure me." I nodded "it will be my pleasure Emmett." I spoke eyeing his huge cock I wondered how it was still hard, "you want more of my cock dont you." he asked, I looked at Emmett and nodded "well what are you waiting for get to work and suck it dry." he ordered me.

I looked at Emmett and moved down to suck on his thick juicy cock I never wanted to stop sucking his cock.


	2. The balance of power has shifted

It has been a week since I my encounter with my son Emmett our relationship has changed I have delibratly kept myself away from Emmett, I don't know how to act around him every time I am around him I just see him putting his huge cock in my ass and pounding into me like a horny dog humping a leg...I can't stop thinking about seeing Emmett Naked it's like an obsession, whenever I imagine seeing that god naked, my body shakes and my cock has precum on it. I just want to get on my hands and knees and worship him to lick every square inch of his body. I would spend a lifetime just licking every inch of his cock, and sucking on those balls of steel.

I admire Rosalie's restraint, I honestly do...I don't see how she can stop herself from just ravaging Emmett ever chance she gets. I am addicted to Emmett though every time I have seen him since the time I let him ride me, well all I can think about is the next time, I want to rub baby oil all over his muscular pecks rubing the babyoil deep into his skin up and down, Oh god just thinking about it gets me hard.I can't let this happen again once was enough, I am married to Esme I love her she is my wife my mate. I have been taking extra shifts at the hospital trying to stay away from Emmett, it works a lot too. I mean I havent seen Emmett for like two days, which is good, but also bad. Good because im staying faithful to Esme, Bad because im craving his monster cock and hot delcious sweet & bitter cumjuice down my throat. I was busy catching up on paperwork when I recieved a call on my mobile, I checked the phone & it was Emmett...I ignored the number and continued on with the paperwork. an hour later and the phone rang again, after checking the phone I saw it was Emmett. I sighed my son was so persistant, I returned to my work and then a few moments later I recived a text message "Aro is here, it's an emergancy" I was shocked, why didn't Alice call me to tell me that Aro was coming. I piced up my phone and left the office this was not good I went to the car and drove home like a maniac going as fast as possible and hoped against hope things would work out.

How could I have been so stupid to ignore Emmett's calls I should have known it was an emergancy, why else would he use the cell phone. I arrive home and ran from the car I looked around things seemed normal after rushing through the front doors I slamed the door shut and ran to the living room, when I arrived I saw Emmett leaning against the wall. he was shirtless and wore a chain necklace around his neck. he also had on blue jeans, but the button was undone leaving it open slightly. Emmett moved fast and swiftly grabbing me and pinning me to the wall "what's going on, Where is Aro?" I asked alarmed Emmett had his cheeky smile and he told me "I lied about Aro to get you here" his raw chest was close enough it was touching me he leaned in to me and kissed my neck his warm soft lips touching my neck I let out a soft moan. "why did you do this Emmett why call me when I am work" Emmett moved his hants down my pants and under my briefs. Emmett played with my fuckstick and used his fingers to toy with it, I was too weak to fight back I wanted Emmett soo much I need him his lips pulled back and he looked at me "it's been a week...my cock is full of cum and I need release...that's you're job" Emmett told me, Emmett as he leaned in and kissed me and I moaned as his hands continued to play with my dick. Emmett stopped "something is not right" Emmett pulled his hand from my pants and with his vampire strength tore my clothing to shreds in an instant I was standing before Emmett naked and hard, my cock oozing with precum.

Emmett grinned at me with his devilish charms "Much better" he spoke I smiled sheepishly and looked at Emmett, Emmett picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder with his hand he slapped my naked ass with his strong manly hand "this is my ass, it belongs to me." he spoke rather seriously. Emmett brought to Alice's room and sat me on the bed, Hw put me over his knee and he started slapping my ass constantly over and over the echoing of the slap could be heard through out the entire house I flinched as his strong hands slapped my ass I let out a moan it was mixed with pleasure and pain. I told Emmett he shouldn't be slapping my ass that I was his father and Emmett told me "the balance of power has shifted between us Carlisle, it all shifted when you got on your hands and knees and let me FUCK you're virgin ass...from now on you're my bitch, get used to it. in time you will beg me to let you milk my cock with you're mouth." you can expect to see a lot of my cock from now on Carlisle" he spoke continuing to smack my ass until it was cherry red.

Emmett pushed me off his lap and I was about to get up when he spoke "who told you to get up, get on all fours, I need to fuck you're ass...I planned on using my venom spit as lube, but since you were naughty enough to avoid my calls I am going to have to fuck you raw without my venom spit without lube." I looked at Emmett shocked as he seemed pleased, I begged him not to, but he went to my cherry red ass and parted my ass cheeks a few seconds later i felt Emmetts massive cock get shoved into my small tight ass. I let out a scream of pain and Emmett chuckled that mischivious chuckle, Emmett slapped my ass again and placed one hand on both sides of my hips "you're gonna have to take it raw until I get horny enough to precum bitch." he spoke in a dirty tone. Emmett pulled his thick cock out of my ass and rammbed it back in hard and I let out a howl of pain "what are you a man or a fucking mongrel, every time you yell I will slap you're ass and go even harder like this." He spoke and Rammed his cock deeper into my ass and pulled it out slapping my ass hard, I could not help, but feel a sick sense of pleasure. Emmett was so rough and masculine the way he claimed me, it was very erotic I could feel my asshole becoming a little moist and Emmett continued to pound into me "looks like I am a little close to releasing all my precious milk." he spoke. Emmett thrusted himself back into my ass hard and I yelled in pain. once he pulled his monster cock out of my ass he slapped my ass as hard as he could and my entire body quivered. He went to sit down and I moaned quietly recovering from that brutal ass pounding.

Emmett looked at me "excuse me Carlisle did I tell you I was finished with you." Emmett asked me, "no" I answered Emmett tilted the side of his head "Well get over here and suck my cock, you're mouth is my pump come on come right here and open you're mouth" he spoke pointing his finger to his cock. I crawled towards emmett, the moment I have been having fantasies about since the first time I tasted his cock has arrived. I opened my mouth and sucked on the head of his giant dick. Emmett's cock head was soo big it was like a mushroom. I used my tongue to polish it, and I could hear emmett speak "this is pathetic" he placed his hand on the back of my head and rubbed my head messing up my hair, "first off no more combed hair, time you look savage and something like a man and not a fucking geek...Next I only accept deep throat only" and he pushed my head deep down I could feel Emmett's cock sliding deep into my mouth along my tongue and down my throat. I coughed and struggled, but Emmett kept his weight on the back of my head "Carlisle this is not the first time you sucked my cock and it wont be the last Stop fucking about and be a good whore." he commanded me.

I did as I was told and began to go up and down, pulling out of Emmetts cock I would go straight back in all the way until I could feel every inch of his cock in my mouth. I could hear Emmett moan and I realized I was finally pleasing my son, Emmett eventually shot his load and I could feel the hot cum go down my throat, I swallowed it all and felt the last part of his cum run down the walls of my throat it kind of tickled, but I didn't care I pulled back and looked at emmett "what are you waiting for clean me off" he instructed. I nodded my head and started to lick every inch of his cock. I could taste the cum on his dick and moaned a little, every now and then I would glance up at him and I would see that godlike man close his eyes and smile.

Emmett finally pushed me away and stood up he walked to the door "what about me" I asked him wondering when he would suck my dick. Emmett smiled "I would have probably given you a blow job or at least a handjob, but since you chose to ignore my calls consider this you're punishment...Now get up and clean yourself up" he spoke and walked out of the room I stood up and felt weak at the knees Emmett pounded me good, I was greatful for it though and promised myself next time I would be naughty just to feel his thick monster dick ram into the walls of my ass.

Please leave reviews im interested in seeing what you think


	3. Screw Bellaon second thoughts screw u

My name is Edward Cullen & I am a one hundred & four year old vampire I died at the age of seventeen from the spanish influensia, I spent most of my human life alone & had never been in love...I believed I was not capable of love so I had plans to enlist in the armed forces to fight & protect my country I thought since I was incapable of love I could do something constructive with my life even if there was a big chance I would die in the war, but it appears that was not to be my fate a month before my depature date I became ill with the spanish influensia...back in my time this was a serious illness...my parents passed on and it seemed that I was next I was on the verge of death until I was given eternal damnation by a doctor named Carlisle Cullen, A vampire & my maker. Carlisle turned me into a vampire a souless monster with no shot at redemption.

Carlisle damned me for eternity, he forever seperated me from reuniting with my parents in the afterlife...he stole so much & all he gave me was immortality all i can say is the price for immortality was far too high. After the three days of agony I was reborn as a child of the damned, I did horrible...terrible crimes against humanity I killed countless people and although most of the people I murdered and fed off were scum, I embraced the monster and killed them...I played god and judged them unworthy of life & stole whatever chance of redemption they had. It was these monsterous acts that lead me to return to Carlisle where I slowly regained my own humanity, I found this new life profoundly fucked up, what sort of monster feels empathy or remorse for killing...I knew I was defective for that purpose...it was difficult to hear Carlisle's thoughts because unlike a lot of people he is geniuine he means everything he says, thinks & feels. for a long time it was just the two of us.

Then Carlisle reunited with Esme, a girl he met when she was a teenager & now she was the victim of an abusive husband & lost her child, she tried to commit Suicide & when she was brought into the hospital Carlisle saved Esme...and she joined us, Esme how can I describe her she is a loving & elegant woman, I have never seen anyone so devoted & able to love as passionatly as I have seen from her. for the longest time it was just us three until we came across a spoiled stuck up diva named Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie annoyed the crap out of me, she was two face & just like her mother a bitch. Rosalie joined us after she was beatened & gang raped by her husband to be & his friends, Carlisle found her half dead & he knew he could not save her, so he turned her into one of us. I still remember seeing Rosalie Hale in our home, her dress in tatters her hair messed up, her face all beaten and bloody and her entire body had traces of cum particularly the mouth & in her hair, I did not get to see Rosalie's pussy, but I could imagine it was torn out pretty bad & probably soaked in cum like the rest of her body. you may think I am being perverted, but if you were a vampire you could smell the scent of six human men all over her & our senses are far beyond human senses compared to us humans are nothing but fetuses, blind,deaf...well you get the point you're senses are nothing compared to ours.

Having rosalie in our family was pretty irritating, I mean all her thoughts were shallow & self centered and then the words that came out of her mouth were idiotic...I began to understand Royce feelings, she really did need a big cock in her mouth to shut that bitch up, but eventually I gre used to her and over two years she slowly mellowed out not much, but it was better that loud mouth cunt she was before. She eventually met Emmett who somehow found himself taking on a giant bear .''

Rosalie found Emmett on one of her walk abouts & brought him back to our home she begged carlisle to save him So we all watched as Emmett was robbed of a soul & eternity. I watched as three days and nights passed and Emmett awoken as a powerful muscular vampire Rosalie & emmett were joined at the hip, you will never imagine the frustration i go through with the four of them...I mean Emmett & Rosalie have sex almost every night & Carlisle & Esme think their soo quiet, but their not I hear everything every gasp every moan and every time one of them gets a hand job...even if I didn't hear them, I still hear their thoughts. I endured that shit for years all one my own no relief emotional or sexual. Of any sort of course I became moody i mean everyone was getting laid apart from me. Eventually we had two new family members

Alice & Jasper, what can i tell you they are the perfect couple and so in love, Alice is a savage nympth, her thoughts were always interesting while jasper eyed Alice protectively, just what I needed to be around another couple, I am pretty sure this was as close to hell as I was going to get. I suffered alone for eighty-seven years while the girls were getting their pussies cleaned, and the guys getting the fucksticks sucked It sucked ass that everyone was getting some action beside me. I have been alone a real long time...that was until I met her...Isabella Swan, A human girl she was magificent and her blood enticing. I wanted to kill her drain her dry and swallow every drop of blood that would come from her how I restrain myself I will never know,well thats actually not true...seeing her smile it gives me the strength to say no. our relationship was a little difficult at first, she would constantly drive me crazy with her curious nature & her scent she was a tease I always had to save her life all the time it's like god wanted her dead, but I was not ready to give her up.

Our love began we have a strong bond, I loved her & she loved me, I would always lay next to her when she slept, and one night I did something that would become the darkest hour in my immortal life, I took advantage of Bella, I could not help it the scent of her blood...it was too much, Bella was asleep next to me and I could smell the blood from her pussy, bella was on her period and I could smell the blood. from her pussy, I pulled the blankets off her slowly and pulled up her night gown and slowly pulled down her panties for the first time I saw Bella's pussy and I felt excited for me it was a cave with hidden treasures just waiting to be plucked up.I pulled out Bella's tampon slowly and watch her flinch in her sleep as my cold fingers worked their magic as soon as i got the fucker out I looked at her for a moment and considered the moral delema I was in, then I told myself to fuck it, I mean I was already doomed to be in hell for being a vampire & killing what's eating out my girlfriends bloody pussy gonna make a difference I moved my mouth to her lips and placed my tongue in her mouth and licked the walls of her pussy I could hear bella stir as she let out a low moan that rung like music in my ears I kept on licking her insides with my tongue the scent of blood was everywhere for me it was like an all you could eat buffet. the longer I ate bella out the more she moaned and the louder she got, I was lucky Charlie was out on one of his night time fishing trips with Harry 's moaning eventually grew louder and i soon tasted something different in the blood...I wondered did Bella just orgasimed, I pushed the thoughts out of my head as i began to suck her pussy cleaning out all of her blood and other lovely fluids. Once I was done I placed the tampon back inside Bella & pulled her panties up along with tuck her into bed. after wiping me lips with my sleave I kissed her forehead softly and thanked her for the meal she provided. I left bella' asleep and decided I needed some time on my own to reflect on the monsterous act I have commited.

I left the house and went through the forest, I thought by going to Bella & my meadow I might be able to reflect on my actions, I thought about confiding in Carlisle before I could decide I heard something the thoughts of someone familar I heard the thoughts of Emmett [Damn my cock is so tight in this nice piece of ass it fits like a fucking glove] I sighed Emmetts thoughts were so perverted he was actually having sex with rosalie In my meadow...that really ticked me off.

I decided to go and give the two a piece of my mind, I made sure to be extra quiet so I could sneak up on them, but when I did I saw something nothing could prepare me for, I saw Carlisle on all fours naked while Emmett was pounding into his ass naked. I watched in horror, but slowly found myself arroused as a bulge stuck out from my pants it was like my cock was pitching a tent in my pants. Emmett Emmett grunted like an animal as he continued to ass fuck our father, the way they fucked was so primal so animalistic it was intense, I folded my arms as Emmett smacked Carlisle's ass and I watched as Carlisle opened his eyes "FUCK" he spoke Emmett opened his eyes too and looked in my direction, He pulled himself out of carlisle & I watched as Carlisle fell onto his stomach. Emmett was beside me naked his cock oozing with precum and fully errect, like it was saluting democracy. "Hey big brother whats up" Emmett asked me with a mischivious smile.

I looked at emmett examining his god like muscular body, "your cock apparently, Emmett...Carlisle how could you do this to Esme & Rosalie your wives, your daughter & mother are you insane" I scoulded both of them "Relax bro what they don't know don't hurt" Emmett spoke full of arrogance. I looked at Emmett "What about Alice, she will see this and she will tell them" I told them, Emmett broke into laughter "please you leave Alice to me she loves sucking my cock, let me tell you brother she is a magnifcent cocksucker, rosalie could learn a thing or two from her." I was shock Alice...Alice was in on this, I looked at carlisle in disgust and walked to him "you were always so genuine what the hell is the matter with you how could you do this, do you have any idea what you have done to our coven." I scoulded again, Emmett moved behind me "Relax brother your starting to sound like a broken record." Emmett spoke, Carlisle stood up and I watched as hew walked to me with his long cock sticking out "Look dont diss it until you try it" he spoke, "Yeah ask Carlisle when I fuck him he feels like he is in heaven." I turned to look at Emmett he really was perverted "Im with bella" I told him my voice was cool and detatched, i was furious at myself about bella & now to see this it made me feel ten times worse.

Emmett placed his hands on me "Screw bella...on second thoughts screw you" Emmett's grip on my shoulders tightened to the point it hurt as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips pushing his tongue into mine I struggled and emmett pushed me onto the floor the next thing I knew I was on the ground my stomach touching the ground as Emmett Carlisle sat on my back & emmett pulled my belt off and pulled off my pants and underwear Carlisle got up and placed his fot on my ass cheek as he pulled off my jacket and shirt and tossed them with my pants. I managed to get onto all fours and heard Emmett speak "you always had a broom shoved up your asshole big brother lets see how you cope with my cock in your ass" I Howled out in agony as Emmett forced his thick monster cock in my ass and I heard emmett moan "Fuck your ass is tighter than carlisle...Congrats Carlisle you been promoted Edward is my new bitch." I heard im speak "No im not" grumbled "Shut up, Carlisle hold him still I wanna fuck him hard...i like it when they got spirit. it gives me something to tame...it sort of reminds me how I tamed you and turned you into my cock hungry whore." Emmett spoke to our father. to my suprise Carlisle did as Emmett ordered he held my shoulders tight and Carlisle cock was inches in front of me I could smell his precum and the scent of mansweet it was strangely arousing my hard dick just became harder, but I still didnt stop resiting I could feel emmett as he pulled out of my ass and I kept fighting he petted my ass with his hand "Shhh pet, shhhh its ok I know you're afraid, but i promise soon the only thing on your mind will be my dick and the urge to suck it." he spoke, I suddenly felt a sharp pain as Emmett thrusted his cock into my ass deep and I screamed, only to hear emmetts laughter. he kept pounding into me as hard as he could it was agony i continued to fight and my lips accidently touched carlisle cock, for a split second I tasted his precum, it tasted much better than anything I have ever tasted...it was even better than bella. I thought about it for a moment while Emmett was pounding my virgin ass with his monster fuck stick, with the taste and the scent of man sex I could not stop myself.

I stopped fighting and felt emmett pet my lower back while pounded on me "good boy, see i knew you would like a mans fuckstick in your ass thats my boy." he spoke pleased. I leaned out and began to suck on carlisle's thick cock and in a flash I felt Emmetts cock out of my ass and someone pulling me away from Carlisle's delicious dick. "What do you think your doing Edward" Emmett asked me, I looked to see a shocked carlisle he stepped away from me and my mouth and said nothing...he looked so submissive "I was sucking Carlisle" I murmered, Emmetts grip tightened on my hair it hurt, "Did I tell you, you could suck Carlisle's cock...NO you do what I say Edward, I own you now just like I own Carlisle & Alice none of you are nothing but my own personal whores, the first cock you will suck is mine UNDERSTAND!" he spoke so cold and ruthless for a few moments i said nothing and answered "y..y...yes" I stuttered Emmett let go and I got back onto all fours "good learn your place whore." he told me as he resumed to punding my ass Carlisle now watched us from the side lines while emmetts huge cock continued to slide in and out of my anus I moaned from the pain and a little pleasure, I felt my cock drip of precum when I watched Carlisle self serve rubbing his cock slow, then faster and faster, he would eventually stop just to tease himself before he resumed masterbaiting "Don't you cum yet" Emmett ordered Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and stopped I wondered how long had this been going on for, Emmett had completely broken Carlisle's spirit.

Emmett thrusted once more into my ass and suddenly i felt hot liquid inside me he pulled his cock out of my ass and i felt cum drip from the hole emmett tore into my ass, it tickled as the cum poured out "Carlisle come clean Edward up." Emmett walked in front of me "you wanted to suck cock well now you get to suck mine...Clean it boy" he ordered I nodded and opened my mouth Emmett thrusted his cock deep into my mouth and I started sucking it, I closed my eyes and I knew from that moment in my life I would be addicted to Emmetts cock they were right it was heaven. I felt something tickled my ass as I pulled my mouth out and looked back I could see Carlisle's hands on my ass cheeks keeping them spread with his face in my ass licking up the cum emmett had left inside me. I felt Emmetts hand hit me on the head I turned to look at him "Did I tell you to stop whore, no I didn't keep your fucking whore mouth on my dick bitch" he spoke, "oh sorry" I spoke and resumed on sucking on emmetts monster fuck stick. Emmett petted my head "your a good whore you learned your place fast." he spoke as he petted my bronze colored hair. Emmett eventually told me to stay still and not move an inch he told Carlisle to get away from me I wondered what was going to happen, I could see carlisle move behind Emmett to watch as Emmett began to face fuck me with his monster dick, I kept my mouth open and felt emmetts monster cock slide along my tongue and to the back of my mouth going in and out, it felt so good. Emmett eventually pulled his cock out of my mouth and came in my face covering my face with his cum. Emmett moaned and then petted my head again "you offically belong to me now...I am your master understand." I looked up at emmett and nodded my head "good whenever I want you I take you understand." I nodded my head again "good whore" Emmett spoke and he walked to a tree and lean on it. I got off all fours and stumbled around, I felt so weak Emmett sapped all my strength by fucking my ass stupid. "Carlisle clean Edward off" in an instant carlisle came to me and started to lick Emmetts cum off my face he licked all of it up lick a child was licking an icecream. It felt kind of nice "uh when can I fuck you" I asked emmett, only to hear him laugh "idiot slaves dont fuck their masters...I am the master your the slave you live only to please me that is your purpose, I am your god you will satisfy me not the other way around...but i am a mercyful god, tell you what how about I let you suck Carlisles cock...Carlisle present your cock." Emmett spoke Carlisle placed his hand on his cock and I looked at carlisle beautiful fuck stick. I opened my mouth and leaned in to suck on it.

Hey All thanks for reading I hope you all had a great time :P please feel free to leave feedbacks cause I am a whore for feedbacks, I also thought I would take this chance to tell you guys about a fanfic I am working on called Sarah Frost Diary, Sarah frost is a character I have created that takes place in the world of twilight, now before your wondering what could sarah possible have to do with twilight let me give you a hint... Volturi.

Hope you guys check it out & enjoy, and I will write more once I get time.

Link to Sarah frost fanfic

.net/s/6377256/1/Sarah_Frost_Diary


End file.
